The Division of AIDS (DAIDS), NIAID supports research to identify therapeutic agents for the prevention and treatment of human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), athe opportunistic infections (01s) associated with acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS), and Mycobacterium tuberculosis. Lead compounds are identified through individual research grants as well as DAIDS-sponsored programs such as the National Cooperative Drug Discovery Groups for HIV and AIDS-Associated Opportunistic infections. Researchers in these and other DAIDS-sponsored preclinical programs are actively engaged in investigating the basic biology of the targeted pathogens, identifying novel therapeutic approaches to treat diseases caused by these infectious agents, and testing therapeutic strategies in animal models. Prior to evaluation in clinical trials most experimental agents require chemical resynthesis, pharmaceutical analysis, dosage formulation and product manufacture to ensure products are of sufficient quantity and quality to permit proper testing in humans. The DAIDS currently utilizes contracts to fulfil its needs for these services. The purpose of this contract is to manufacture and perform quality control testing of active product and placebo dosage forms of potential therapeutic agents.